The Crest of Light
by Soul of Stars
Summary: The Digital World is once again in danger, and the Digidestined have been brought back together. A mysterious girl and her Digimon partner will challenge everything the kids know, and show them things they never dreamed of. But, they friend or foe?
1. Mystery

The sound of crashing feet came through the trees as the small white form ran away from the bigger creature chasing it.  
  
"How am I going to get away from this, this, thing, when I don't even know what it is?" The small white creature dodged a tree that fell with a resounding thud and glanced over it's shoulder at the creature pursuing it. A large black object was all that could be made out, though the occasional flash of something shiny or the glint of a red-rimmed violet eye was seen. The white creature turned back to the front and came to an abrupt halt, it's purple striped tail and large, tufted ears swaying forward with the force of it's halt. It stared with gaping mouth at the three-hundred foot drop just inches away fro it's colorful, clawed paws.  
  
"You didn't get away from me."  
  
The little white creature turned quickly, the purple tufts of hair on its large ears swinging in the motion, and let out an entirely feline hiss. It hunched its back and hissed again, its large violet eyes staring holes into the black and silver creature before it.  
  
"I told you that you could not get away from me way back when we first started this pointless chase. You should always believe me, little kitten. I never lie." The large black creature, unmistakably female and unmistakably some sort of tiger bent down near the face of the angry white cat. "Do you give up, Gatomon?"  
  
Gatomon stared at the black and silver digimon before her, taking in the eyes that looked violet one minute, blue the next, silver another moment. She growled at the female digimon.  
  
"I don't have to give in to you. You aren't that tough."  
  
"Oh, but I am." The black female digimon half purred, half growled, her silver stripes catching the sunlight as she circled Gatomon. Her eyes, whose color changed constantly, watched as Gatomon stayed facing her. She laughed low in her throat. "You don't know who I am do you?  
  
Gatomon's eyes snapped open as she realized this female digimon was reading her mind. Then it hit her. "You - You're Kyrenomon!!"  
  
"Right you are little Gatomon." Kyrenomon leaned close, her sharp fangs glinting as she smiled at Gatomon in a slightly insane way.  
  
Suddenly the sounds of human voices came through the forest, yelling Gatomon's name.  
  
"Gatomon, where are you?!! Gatomon!!!!"  
  
"I'm here Kari!!" Gatomon yelled, and turned her head to look at Kyrenomon, but the silver-striped digimon was nowhere to be seen. Gatomon studied the surrounding forest, climbed to her feet and started walking toward Kari, her DigiDestined partner, who was waiting about twenty feet away.  
  
Kyrenomon watched Gatomon from her hiding spot in a tree, then stood as if getting ready to jump off the branch she was lying on. She turned and looked at Gatomon for a moment, then jumped from the branch and disappeared in the air. Gatomon turned as a voice wafted through the trees to her ears.  
  
"Watch out for me, little Gatomon. You have a lot to learn, and I know it all." 


	2. Crystalin

File Island looked like a tiny speck on the distant horizon through the binoculars held by a young woman with pale skin and long platinum blond hair, which was braided in two braids that hung down her back. She lowered the binoculars from her violet eyes and squinted in the bright sunlight.  
  
"We need to get there, and we have no way to get there because Whamon still hasn't appeared." She turned around and went to a large tree that was providing shade in a large area. She sat down on the ground, her long braids swinging around her as she sat and then leaned against the tree. She had just closed her eyes when something fell on her from in the tree. She yelled and looked up, directly into the iridescent eyes of Kyrenomon. The girl laughed as her Digimon partner dropped to the ground beside her.  
  
"Well, where have you been? I hope you haven't been tormenting those poor kids and their partners too much."  
  
Kyrenomon purred and looked her partner over. Her large violet eyes were happy, finally, but they had a touch of the familiar sadness that was there when they were in the digital world. Her long silvery hair was laying across the ground, making two little silver rivers in the long grass. She wore dark blue flared jeans and a shirt with an off the shoulder neckline and bell sleeves. A short silver chain with a blue crystal moon that had an iridescent crystal star attached to it hung from the chain. Silver studs lined her ears, three on the left and two on the right. She wore a silver ring with a dark red garnet in it, and a bracelet with many charms on it. Kyrenomon rubbed her head against her partner's arm, looking like an oversized house cat for a moment.  
  
"Well, as long as you weren't torturing anyone."  
  
"I was being good Crystalin. I only chased Gatomon."  
  
Crystalin turned and looked at Kyrenomon. "You didn't! WHY did you do that??" She put her hands on her hips and looked at Kyrenomon for a moment.  
  
Kyrenomon crouched down ad looked up at her, trying to appear sweet and innocent. "You said test them however I want as long as I don't hurt them. I not going to hurt her. I just want to make double sure that she is ready. Her and Kari ARE the most important ones. They have to be able to do it."  
  
Crystalin sighed. "You're right. Just don't scare her too much. If you do she wont listen to us. And I will talk to Kari. For now, leave Gatomon alone. Find someone else to test, but be nice about it. I have to go and see about bringing the newest team of DigiDestined here. That will be a challenge." Crystalin walked off as Kyrenomon jumped back into the branches of the tree. She watched Crystalin walk off, and noticed the slight drag in her partner's step. She wished she could help Crystalin feel better, but she wasn't sure how to.  
  
Far off in the woods, Tai and Kari were walking with Matt, Sora and TK, looking for fruit to bring back to the camp they had set up with Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Yoli, Cody, Ken and Davis. Patomon, Gatomon, Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon were walking behind them. Gatomon was telling the rest about her encounter with Kyrenomon, and Kyrenomon's strange disappearance.  
  
"It's like she just vanished into thin air. Kari didn't see her when she was looking for me. And I heard her voice when I was walking to where Kari was standing. She said 'Watch out for me little Gatomon, you have a lot to learn and I know it all.' I have no idea what she meant."  
  
Biyomon and the others just looked at Gatomon. From what Kyrenomon had said to Gatomon, it wasn't the last she would see of the mysterious black Digimon. All of them hoped they wouldn't have to see Kyrenomon themselves.  
  
Kari turned and looked at the Digimon, who were walking along in a close group. She wondered what they were talking about but was stopped in her thoughts when she ran smack into the back of Matt. She was about to say something when she looked over his shoulder and saw a tall girl with long silver hair standing in the path in front of them. She had large violet eyes that appeared iridescent. She held up her hand, and Kari and the others saw a strange Digivice there. It looked a little like the D3's the second team had, and a little like a personal computer. Kari noticed something displayed on the screen. She gasped in surprise when she finally made it out. The Crest of Light, her crest, was displayed on the strange Digivice's screen, but it was a little different. The flower that made up her crest was part of a crescent moon with a star next to it, between the points of the moon. The girl looked directly at Kari, making eye contact with Kari, then crouched down and jumped into the trees, where she disappeared. Kari stood there shaking, not moving and not noticing the others talking to her. Finally TK had to kiss Kari to get her to snap out of it. They both blushed a little, as they had just recently finally become a couple, and then TK asked her why she froze.  
  
"I don't know. When she made eye contact with me, it was weird. She has my crest. But she has the first. And when she looked at me. I felt cold, and so. alone. I cant explain it. It was strange."  
  
TK looked at Kari with worry on his face for a moment, then turned to Tai. "Do you know who that was?"  
  
Tai looked at TK for a minute before he answered. "No, I don't. But something about her feels familiar. Her face looked familiar too. I cant explain it. I don't know."  
  
They stood around for a moment before going back to the camp where everyone else waited.  
  
Later on that night, after everyone had eaten and all the DigiDestined were relaxing, Kari went and sat near the edge of the camp to think. The girl she had seen that day was strange and yet familiar. And why did she have Kari's crest? Kari couldn't figure out what was going on, and she wished she could. Gatomon had been talking about a strange black Digimon that had chased her through the forest earlier. Could that Digimon and the girl with the silver hair be connected? Kari put her hands on her forehead and leaned back against the tree, sighing. She couldn't figure this out, and it was going to bother her.  
  
You know, sitting so far off from your camp is asking for trouble." A female voice whispered in Kari's ear. Kari turned around and found herself again staring into large violet eyes. She jumped and slid back a foot or two, studying the girl crouched on the ground behind the tree. Her face was very familiar to Kari, but her eyes were what held Kari's attention. They were happy and heartbroken all at once. Kari looked at her for a few minutes before speaking.  
  
"Who are you? And why do you have my crest? And why are you sneaking up on me?! Answer me!" Kari's face was full of anger, but the girl just sat there and looked at her calmly, not showing any care for Kari's anger.  
  
"I am who I am. You all have a lot to learn and not much time to learn it in. I only hope you can learn it quickly. As for a name, as I know you want mine; I will leave you with the only name I am willing to give. You may call me Crystalin, but do not tell any of the others my name. I have eyes and ears in the Digital world, and I will know if you tell them anything. All you need to know about me is that I am here and I'm the only one who knows why the rest of you were brought here." Kari looked at Crystalin for a moment, then had to try very hard from not yelling when the DigiDestined girl disappeared right before her eyes. 


	3. Shadows

Two days had gone by since Kari's strange encounter with the silver- haired girl who called herself Crystalin. Kari and Gatomon were on edge, constantly looking over their shoulders and watching everything around them for signs of Kyrenomon or Crystalin. T.K, Tai, Agumon and Patomon were all worried about Kari and Gatomon, not knowing why there were so on edge. Finally, T.K. decided to ask Kari what was wrong. He looked around the campsite, and spotted Kari sitting near the edge of a small pond that was a few feet from their campsite. He walked up behind her and touched her shoulder, and was rewarded with Kari's elbow in his stomach.  
  
"Ka- Oowwww." T.K. fell to his knees holding his stomach, looking at Kari, who's eyes were wide, her hand held up before her mouth.  
  
"T.K. I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to elbow you! I've been jumpy and when you touched my shoulder I just, reacted." She went to continue, but T.K. held his hand up to stop her.  
  
"Kari, its Ok. I was actually coming over here to ask what's wrong. You seem to be on edge a lot lately. I'm worried about you." T.K. settled on the ground and studied Kari's face. Noting the worried look in her eyes.  
  
"That girl we saw in the forest. She came that night and spoke to me at the edge of the campsite. She told me to watch out for myself, and to make sure not to get too confident. She also said we all had a lot to learn before we'd be ready for what she knows." Kari studied her hands, her eyes filled with worry. T.K. reached out and took a hold of her hands, looking into her eyes when she looked up at him.  
  
"It will be Ok Kari. Whoever she is, she obviously doesn't want to hurt us or you, she had a chance and didn't take it. She might be trying to help us. We'll just have to wait and see." Kari gave him a weak smile and leaned forward until her forehead was against his shoulder. T.K. wrapped his arms protectively around her and rested his chin on top of her head.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Unbeknownst to Kari and T.K., Crystalin was crouched in the branches of a tree about five feet from where they sat. Her long braided hair fell over her shoulders and hung down below the branches, and the sleeves of her shirt fluttered gently in the breeze. She sighed when Kari leaned into T.K. and he wrapped his arms around her. She hated to make them go through the difficulties she knew were coming without telling them of the dangers first, but she knew she couldn't tell them everything. If she did they would be in more danger than they already were. A tear rolled down her cheek as she dropped down out of the tree silently and crept off towards her own camp. She had had someone that was to her like T.K. was to Kari a long time ago. But she hadn't seen him in many years, and she wasn't sure he was even alive still.  
  
"I don't like seeing you crying." Kyrenomon's voice came seemingly out of nowhere, but Crystalin saw her black furred partner clearly. Her stripes reflected a minimal amount of light, and only someone looking for her or who knew that the small glimmers came from her would know she was there. Crystalin smiled as Kyrenomon fell in step beside her, her long tail casually wrapped around her partner's thigh. Kyrenomon stood the same height as Crystalin, a stunning six foot two inches, and was well muscled. Her legs bent in the same way a cat's do, but were longer. Her hands resembled paws with elongated toes, and she had retractable silver talons. She flicked an ear in Crystalin's direction, her way of indicating that she knew Crystalin was looking at her.  
  
The two walked in companionable silence for a while, until they reached their camp. Crystalin walked over to her tent and went inside, laying on her back on the sleeping bag inside. Kyrenomon found a place where she could sit and meditate or star watch for the rest of the night. Both soon fell to their rest, Crystalin falling into a heavy sleep quickly, and Kyrenomon going into a trance of meditation.  
  
Unknown to them, an unseen observer was near their camp, watching Kyrenomon meditate and listening to the sounds of Crystalin's even breathing. The shadow moved through the trees until it was across from the tent and Kyrenomon's meditation area. It then moved out of the trees and began scratching something in the dirt. When it had finished, it disappeared, leaving a symbol etched in the dirt. Kyrenomon opened one eye slowly, having smelled something odd, but nothing greeted her half opened eye, so she went back into her trance.  
  
The next morning Kyrenomon was roused from her trance by Crystalin yelling for her. A large symbol was carved in the dirt, and when Kyrenomon saw it she almost blacked out. The symbol etched in the dirt was the Crest of Darkness, and it meant that they were being watched. Crystalin looked around frantically while Kyrenomon tried to pick up the scent she had caught the night before. But she couldn't. Suddenly the fur on her arm was being pulled by a frantic Crystalin.  
  
"We have to move NOW. We have to go to the camp and tell the kids as much as we can and then we have to get to File Island ASAP. He knows we are here and that means he isn't going to wait much longer. We have to find it before he does Kyrenomon. If we don't, we're doomed." Kyrenomon took note of the panic in Crystalin's voice and eyes. She understood that they needed to move now, but how? And what were they to do once they were on the move?  
  
Kyrenomon didn't have much more time to think as her fur was once again grabbed and Crystalin began hauling her behind her into the trees. Crystalin had packed the entire camp in less than ten minutes, and she was going to go, whether Kyrenomon came with her or not. Kyrenomon twisted herself free and grabbed Crystalin's arms.  
  
"Crys, calm down. We have to go, I get it. But what are you going to tell them? Hmm?" When Crystalin turned to face Kyrenomon, she released her hold and stepped back.  
  
Crystalin's eyes were filled with terror and anguish. Tears streamed down her cheeks freely. She took a deep breath and spoke in a broken, husky voice. "I don't know yet. But, they'll all. they'll." her voice broke in a sob and she had to take a moment to recover before she could go on; "If we don't do something they will all die or be put in terrible danger. Kyrenomon, we have to tell them and we have to get moving. I don't want what happened." her voice trailed off, and Crystalin became lost in a memory, one she had tried to bury but never could. Inside her head, screams filled the air, and the sounds of terrified young Digimon crying for protection played a constant background to everything. Inside her head, she could clearly see Alyss being lifted high off the ground by a large, shadowy black hand as Alyss's partner Fioryemon tried to break the cold, painful grip. She could clearly hear the double thud as Alyss and Fioryemon were thrown to the ground, Alyss's head bouncing off a rock which had laid the scalp on the back of her head open. She could hear the piercing screams of her fellow DigiDestined and their partners trying to fight a shadow enemy, and losing terribly. Tears were running down Crystalin's face openly now, and Kyrenomon was worried. Crystalin's eyes were unfocused and her body was beginning to shudder every few seconds. She reached out and shook Crystalin gently.  
  
The shaking broke the hold of the past, and Crystalin snapped back to reality, her eyes focusing slowly on Kyrenomon's face. She shuddered and clung to Kyrenomon for a few minutes, the shadows of the past haunting her now. "I just don't want to see what happened to us happen again."  
  
Kyrenomon shushed Crystalin and hugged her close for a few moments. She rarely was affectionate, but Crystalin was her partner and her friend, and Kyrenomon was indirectly linked to Crystalin, so she knew what Crystalin had been seeing. She sighed and pushed her partner away, reconstructing her gruff attitude. "Ok, time to go warn those kids and try to once again save someone else's skin." Kyrenomon turned and marched off, Crystalin walking beside her. Neither knew what awaited them at the camp of the new DigiDestined, but they were prepared for anything. 


	4. Past

Crystalin and Kyrenomon watched the campsite of the new DigiDestined from about ten feet away, where the shadows of the trees would hide them. They observed the morning activity, or lack of, quietly, waiting for an opportune time to go into the site and speak to the kids and their partners. Crystalin watched as Kari and TK walked towards the pond near the site to stand watching the sun finish rising, TK behind Kari with his arms around her in a protective and loving gesture. She smiled sadly at the thought of having to shatter their peace.  
  
Kyrenomon looked over at her partner and met Crys's eyes for a moment before they both stepped out of the shadows, seemingly appearing out of thin air. At this point all the kids and Digimon were outside of the tents, and as each one saw them, a new shout went up until the entire campsite was watching the two. Crystalin slowly raised her hand until her Digivice was displayed, her crest, the true Crest of Light showing on the small screen. Kari yelled and tried to back away, her body shaking, afraid of Crystalin, but TK wrapped his arms around her. She turned and buried her face in his shoulder as Tai spoke.  
  
"We don't know who you are, but you are scaring my sister, and the fact that you just appear out of nowhere like that makes you suspicious. We aren't gonna listen to you, you're probably one of the enemies. So you can just take that big black beast of a digimon and go ba-." Tai's voice was cut off by a sharp, angry look from Crystalin and the snarl on Kyrenomon's face at being called a beast.  
  
Crystalin spoke, her eyes continuing their shifting of colors, long silver hair swaying in the breeze. "You are such a fool Tai. Really you are. None of you can tell me that my face doesn't look familiar to you. And none of you can really believe that I am the enemy. Wouldn't I have just blown you up if I was? Rather than trying to be some big tough guy and chase me off, why don't you sit down and listen, eh? You would be surprised at how far it will get you." Crystalin gave Tai a dirty look and turned her attention back to the group at large.  
  
"You want to know who I am? The only information you will get as to that is that I am Crystalin, one of the FIRST DigiDestined to come to the Digital world, and that I am the only one who knows what you are facing here, because I have faced it before. I wish I could tell you exactly what the enemy you face is like, what its weaknesses and strengths are, what it will do to you. How to find it and stop it. But I cant. Because none of that is ever the same. All the times my friends and I fought it, it was different. And obviously I cant tell you how to defeat it because we were unable to. But I can tell you this. If you don't want to suffer the same fate as all but two others of my team did, you will come with me without asking stupid questions you know I wont answer and without giving me trouble. I know where we have to go to find what we need to at least TRY and defeat this enemy, but getting there is going to be hard. We have to go to File Island, to Primary Village."  
  
Crystalin looked around at the stunned faces. Kari had turned to face Crystalin while she was speaking, and Crys could see the wheels in Kari's head going into motion. She had a feeling Kari's thoughts went along the lines of can we trust her and will she betray us after all? Crystalin sighed and looked around again.  
  
"I should probably have mentioned this before, but both Kyrenomon and I can read minds. I can only catch snatches of thoughts but she can read them wholly. I know you all think I am going to betray you. I don't know how you want me to prove that I wont. If I could, I would. But I don't know what would prove it to you."  
  
Crystalin very quickly regretted those words as TK spoke up from behind Kari. "Tell us what it is that happened to your team that makes you so gung- ho to get us involved."  
  
Crystalin's face fell, and her eyes clouded over with tears. Inside her head, thoughts rambled together, but clearest of these was Oh god no. please not that. Ask anything of me but to relive that. I cant. I cant do it. God, it hurts so much. They could never understand it. Never. . Crystalin began to sway slowly, and Kyrenomon had to reach out and grab her to keep her from falling to the ground. Kyrenomon held her unconscious partner against her with both arms and glared with hate at TK. He had done this unknowingly, but he had still done it. Kyrenomon growled low in her black throat, and the sound vibrated and pulsed around the campsite. TK shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other under Kyrenomon's hot and many colored gaze. He didn't know what he'd done, other than to piss of a very large and menacing looking Digimon. And he quickly remembered Patomon telling him that Kyrenomon was a rookie level. He knew he would be in for it if she became more angry.  
  
Suddenly Kyrenomon spoke, and if her voice was slightly gruff because of her snarl and the continual growling in her throat, it still sounded like music. "Foolish, foolish child. You ask the one thing of her that brings her more pain than any physical injury or abuse ever could. As my partner is now unconscious, I will tell you all you need to know. There were ten pairs of us. Of that ten, three pairs survived the last battle with the enemy. The kids all made it back to the real world, but the other seven died or went insane soon after. Of the three of them left, the other two have disappeared. One of them was Crystalin's love. He was to her as you are to Kari. As much as we don't want to fight anymore, and want instead to just live in the real world together, we have to fight. If she chooses to share more information than that, she can. But as for now, if you ask her again what happened to our team, I will come for you in your sleep." Kyrenomon swung Crystalin's unconscious form up and strode off towards the pond, taking a blanket from where it hung on a branch as she went. The Digidestined just watched as Kyrenomon laid the prone Crystalin on the blanket and began to bathe her face with cool water to try and revive her.  
  
Tai watched Kyrenomon for a moment, then turned to the others. "I believe what Kyrenomon said. Crystalin wouldn't have passed out that way if it wasn't something that rips her apart when she thinks of it. As much as we need to and want to know more, we have to trust her. I'm going to go with her." He looked at Agumon, who nodded. He had followed Tai into plenty of danger before, so he was ready. Everyone else nodded their agreement, and they all sat down to eat and wait for Crystalin and Kyrenomon to come back to the main site and tell them what to do. Kari sat alone and watched Kyrenomon tend the slowly wakening Crystalin. She wondered what could be so painful to remember that Crystalin had passed out. But she knew now to keep her questions to herself.  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
Down by the pond, Kyrenomon tenderly bathed Crystalin's forehead and face as her partner returned to consciousness. She had felt all the emotions running through her partner before she passed out, and had heard her thoughts. She was surprised that she herself hadn't passed out from the strength of the thoughts and feeling, but was glad she hadn't. Those inconsiderate kids wouldn't have taken care of Crystalin the way that she, Kyrenomon, could. She leaned over Crystalin and kissed her forehead gently, to awaken her. Kyrenomon's kiss was a healing power, and one she used rarely. It was only used on those who were important to her. Crystalin's eyelids fluttered open, and she was greeted by Kyrenomon's face. Then everything that had started to well up in her at TK's question broke free, and she broke into gut-wrenching sobs that shook her whole body. Kyrenomon's eyes flew open at this, and she quickly wrapped her arms around Crystalin, thinking, "Damn those kids. I'm going to beat the shit out of TK if I get him alone. Look what he's done. She was able to keep it all put away before, and he just broke it all loose. My poor partner. I feel her pain, even without the empathic tie. Panteromon, where are you and Conner? Can't you see we need your help?" Tears slid slowly out from beneath Kyrenomon's dark lashes and slid down her furred cheeks to mingle with Crystalin's. They had each other, but they were so alone. Inside Crystalin's head, the terrifying moments of that last battle flashed through her mind, as did the hospital visits to her friends and the funerals. She couldn't handle it. It hurt too much.  
  
Up at the campsite, everyone sat around in uncomfortable silence, especially TK. He had heard the first heart-breaking sob as it tore out of Crystalin, and he felt responsible. His question had obviously opened a floodgate of pain and anguish that she couldn't close. Kari walked to where TK was sitting and stood next to him. When he threw his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach, she simply stood there and ran her fingers through his hair. He felt terrible, she knew. But she didn't know how to help either him or the wounded girl laying in her partner's arms at the pond's edge, whose only friend in life was the tortured soul who held her close and tried to offer comfort through her own pain. Kari wished she could heal them all. But she knew she couldn't. She stood there for a moment longer and soothed TK before moving to pack up her things. She wanted to be ready to move out when Crystalin was. 


	5. Crystal

Though they had both thought they were ready for anything, Crystalin and Kyrenomon sat in silence at the edge of the pond wondering what to do now. Crystalin's memories were all running rampant inside her head, as Kyrenomon's were inside hers. Because of the empathic tie between them, each could see the other's painful memories and feel and hear everything the other felt and saw in those misty shadows of the past. They sat for a long time by the pond at the edge of the campsite, Crystalin sitting on the blanket in front of Kyrenomon, who had put her legs on either side of Crystalin. Kyrenomon's long tail was wrapped around Crystalin's upper arm protectively. They sat there like twin statues, looking into a past full of pain and emptiness that neither wanted to see, nor could they look away. A slight breeze lifted fingers of Crystalin's hair and sent little waves through Kyrenomon's fur, but still neither moved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari sat and watched the two DigiDestined after she finished packing her things. Neither had moved in over an hour and a half, and she was concerned. She could see the glistening trails left on the cheeks of both by the tears that rolled slowly down their faces as the pain inside their minds and hearts sought a way out. She sighed and turned to look for Gatomon, who had gone off to look for fruit. Instead she saw T.K. standing behind her watching the two as well. He looked at her for a moment, and she walked over and pulled him into her arms. He buried his face in her neck and sighed deeply.  
  
"I didn't mean to do that to them. I want to apologize, but I dont think me going anywhere near Crystalin right now would be the safest thing. Kyrenomon might kill me."  
  
Kari pushed him back a little and looked at his face, putting her forehead against his and cupping his face in her hands.  
  
"I think they will be Ok. We just need to give them some space right now."  
  
T.K. nodded and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body against his. He knew she was right but still wished he could take back what he had done. He sighed and let go of her, stepping back.  
  
"We're all ready now. We're just waiting on them."  
  
Kari nodded and turned back to look at Kyrenomon and Crystalin. They had both moved, and were now hugging each other tightly. As she stood there and watched, Kyrenomon stood and helped Crystalin up. Kari smiled and nodded. It looked like they were going to be alright, for now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyrenomon stood and pulled Crystalin up behind her, supporting her partner whose legs were weak from spending so long on the ground. She heard Crystalin sigh deeply and looked at her partner's face. Crystalin's eyes were a clouded silver-blue color, and were not shifting their color as usual. Kyrenomon's face became filled with worry. This had happened before, when everyone. Was it to happen again? Kyrenomon wrapped her arms around Crystalin and hugged her tightly, and became more worried when her partner merely patted her back instead of hugging her.  
  
"We need to move Kyrenomon. It is time to go."  
  
Crystalin's eyes had no shine, no life to them. They were a flat silver- blue, and would not shift colors. Her long platinum hair had come free of its braids while she sat on the ground, and now it hung in loose waves down her back, the ends brushing her legs mid-calf. She pulled the necklace she always wore off and dropped it in a pocket of her jeans, then pulled something dark blue from her pack. Kyrenomon shook her head emphatically and tried to take the bundle from Crystalin, but her partner was too strong. Kyrenomon turned her head and looked down, her face full of defeat as the blue velvet wrapped item was slowly uncovered. Crystalin pulled the necklace that lay nested in sky-colored fabric from its resting place and put it around her neck. A silver chain, turned black somehow, but retaining its natural shine, hung around her neck now, a strange gem hung on it. The gem caught the light and sent it back in shivers of pale rainbows, the inner plexus of the crystal marked by something. Kyrenomon shuddered. The crystal that Crystalin had just put around her neck meant one thing. Her partner was prepared to die, and she did not care if she did.  
  
"Do not fear it, Kyrenomon. You'll find a new partner and be happy if I go."  
  
Kyrenomon looked at her partner, her eyes full of shock. Crystalin's silver eyes had become clear again, but they stayed silver, her pupils almost invisible. She looked back at Kyrenomon.  
  
"I must do what is necessary. And now that its all here where I cant push it away."  
  
Crystalin touched her right temple and sighed, her voice trailing off. The pain that ran rampant through her heart now was in control. She would do what she must to ensure that more deaths did not happen, even at loss of her life.  
  
Kyrenomon shuddered and stepped over to stand beside her partner. She too, would do whatever was necessary. And she would not lose her partner if she could help it.  
  
"Let us go then, and hope they are ready. I will stand by you Crystalin. If you fall, I fall."  
  
Crystalin nodded grimly as they walked up the hill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari watched the pair walk towards her, noticing that something was different about the way they walked, the way they held themselves. everything. She noticed the dark crystal hanging around Crystalin's neck and wondered at it. She felt drawn to it, and when Crystalin saw her obvious interest, she smiled. So the girl was curious? Let her be.  
  
"We're all ready to go, Crystalin." Kari said, her voice pleasant but curious. "What is that?"  
  
Crystalin turned silver eyes on Kari, their silver depths totally reflective, like a mirror. Kari stood entranced for a moment, seeing herself trapped in the circle of Crystalin's eye until both blinked and broke the tie.  
  
"Something I had hoped to never need again. This crystal contains the symbols of all the crests. Including the one we must try and stay away from the influence of."  
  
Kari raised a brow and looked at Crystalin.  
  
"And what crest is that?"  
  
Crystalin turned her eyes back to Kari, her expression full of pain and anger.  
  
"The Crest of Darkness."  
  
Kari looked at Crystalin for a minute. It didn't REALLY exist, did it? But she had no time to ask as everyone came together and tried to set out. Finally Kyrenomon let loose a cat-like scream that silenced everyone, and Crystalin directed them on where they were going and who was to lead. She strode off, the rest of the DigiDestined following along behind.  
  
Unbeknownst to all of them, they had been watched as soon as Crystalin put the dark necklace on. A small silver Digimon peeked its cat-like head out from a bush, sniffing the air. It walked cautiously into the clearing, and it was revealed as a small Kitsune-like Digimon, all silver except for white patches on ears, tails and face. Its large blue eyes regarded the DigiDestined who were getting smaller as they walked away. It murred once and walked along behind, cautiously sniffing the wind every few feet. 


End file.
